<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【斗奇】About Alcohol by DarthAvocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470669">【斗奇】About Alcohol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado'>DarthAvocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, 斗奇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个好doctor不应该喝酒</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloak of levitation/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【斗奇】About Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* ooc无逻辑🚗 没有人形态注意⚠️</p><p>*有点rape的感觉...注意避雷</p><p>*退漫威一年了，很多错误请勿在意。关于室内安排全都是私设，酒量差，魔法的使用和对斗篷的称乎也是</p><p>*此文完成与2020.8.23</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor给自己倒了一杯威士忌。过去他严格控制着自己摄入的酒精含量，当他还是一名doctor的时候。使用这个词是他用的是那个指代职业的概念。现在更多的人管他叫master。难以纠正，Stephen叹了口气。</p><p>晃动手腕，圆柱形中空冰块开始融化。金棕色的酒精在杯中沉淀，又浮起。仔细看能看得见尚未融合的液体留下的痕迹。就像蜂蜜化开，或者方糖。Stephen联想到那些甜腻的调味剂。他从不在茶里面加糖，偶尔喝咖啡的时候也不加，但他兴许会加点奶，只要不是奶精...想到这里Stephen意识到自己让思绪走得太开了。他最近时常这样，这也是为什么他现在给自己倒了一杯酒，镇定作用，同时助眠。他最近确实太累了，走进客厅的时候他甚至忘记了脱鞋。幸好魔法斗篷会自己解开。他转身一屁股坐在沙发上，用沙发的弧线休息颈椎的同时仰头看见了斗篷。它没有直接回到柜子里。Stephen摆了摆手想骗一个对饮的伙伴，结果半杯威士忌从杯中洒了出来，浇到了斗篷上，形成一大片暗红色。</p><p>Stephen忘记了自己有魔法。他扯着斗篷跑去洗手间，正在思考酒精该用什么去除。他不能送他去干洗店。Stephen转身从高处取一瓶清洁剂时闪到了腰，斗篷从后面绕过来接住了他。</p><p>沾着酒精的那部分接着Stephen的屁股，液体透过了薄薄的一层衬衫和西装裤。好吧，我得把它们脱下来。Stephen想。但他没有那么做。他不在意毁了一件名牌衣裳，况且他实在没有这个力气。Stephen发现手里的清洁剂过了期，也许对布料有损害。他不愿冒这个险，于是他把清洁剂扔进了垃圾桶，然后走回客厅。</p><p>路上他感觉斗篷在脱他的衣服。衬衫从裤子里扯出来，拉链不好拽，斗篷便接掉了皮带，把裤子直接往下拽。哦拜托，我并不在乎。Stephen尝试拍开斗篷的衣角，对方停止了动作，可过了一会儿又突然晃到他眼前，里面包着一套睡衣。</p><p>Stephen感到无奈，真不知道这相比史塔克的AI管家哪个更粘人一点。他解掉衬衫和西裤，换上睡衣。“行了吧。”他拍拍斗篷，又坐回沙发上，给自己又倒了一杯威士忌。酒精下肚，Stephen感到一瞬间的清醒，然后是昏沉的睡意。很好，自己本来也不打算干些什么。他这样想着，倒在沙发上便打算入睡。斗篷又开始拍打他的脸。他管得有些太多了，Stephen想。正打算翻身却被抱起，或者说，被兜起。斗篷裹着他摇摇晃晃上楼来到卧室，把他放到床上，然后又盖上一层被子。这下真的该睡觉了，Stephen这样打算。可斗篷却钻进了被窝里，开始扯他的裤子。</p><p>松紧带，连拉线绳都没有，睡裤很快就被扯掉。斗篷在炫耀自己具备了脱裤子的能力，它在寻找刚刚客厅里的失败尝试的安慰。然后是内裤。Stephen坚持穿四角裤。纯棉内裤被酒精和汗液粘得有些潮湿，也被斗篷一股脑扯了下来。“嘿！”Stephen开始反抗，“别管我，睡你的觉去。”话刚说完他开始好奇斗篷睡不睡觉，但他现在喝醉了，这个念头很快就被抛到了楼下鞋柜里。</p><p>斗篷没有听话。它在被窝里舒展开来，然后哗啦啦向上，准确地说，从Stephen脚到头的方向飞去。顺滑却有些硬的布料蹭过Stephen的阴茎，在酒精的作用下，他勃起了。“哦，他妈的。”Stephen尝试在找到内裤前夹紧腿，但斗篷很快抓住了这个突然冒出的凸起的小东西。作为领口的那两部分握住阴茎，后端斗篷抱住包括睾丸在内的部分，一并向上提。领口部位采用螺旋式上升法在阴茎上下摩擦。Stephen感到一阵脱力。下体带来的酥麻感和微微的痛楚让他抽搐双腿。“停下，停下。”他糊涂地命令到。斗篷接收到了命令“起身”，阴茎被放开，被子滑落。Stephen半挺立的阴茎展露在他眼前，肿胀酸痛。他知道自己不打一发是睡不着了，于是收回腿坐在床边，用内裤握住自己的阴茎，上下套弄。很快棉布上出现了小片湿润。Stephen加快手上的速度，大拇指微微按压着龟头，然后他射了出来，一滩精液包在内裤里。</p><p>从他转过身来那一刻斗篷也飞到了他的面前。Stephen把手握在阴茎上嘴里发出微不可闻的呜咽声时它都在看着。Stephen觉得有些别扭，却不知道哪里别扭。斗篷能理解人类的性需求吗？还是它把这视为一种低等生物的自我挣扎。宁愿被鄙视也不要被理解。Stephen这样想，丢掉内裤转身回到床上。</p><p>还没关灯，一团布就被甩到Stephen脸上。伸手一摸，湿答答的感觉在他心里敲着警钟。操，是自己的内裤。Stephen刚想甩开，斗篷又将内裤摁在他脸上。精液涂了一脸，内裤被塞在嘴里。Stephen的舌头被弯成了一个扭曲的弧度，没法发力，同时也发不出声音。他想用手势比划让斗篷停下，可双手被斗篷的两角摁在床上。睡衣被向上掀起。斗篷兴致勃勃地玩弄着它新找到的两颗凸起的红点。曾经在外面出任务时，隔着层层布料包裹着他的斗篷划过胸前时Stephen也被带起了微妙的感觉。可远没有现在直接接触来得刺激。乳头是他的敏感点。Stephen知道这个，却极少自己玩弄。仅仅是简单的布料的摩擦都能让他高潮，他还特意选择了丝制的衬衫...硬质斗篷反复揉搓，挤压着双乳，酥麻感随着神经传导至全身。Stephen诅咒斗篷，诅咒自己。他不知道斗篷今天发了什么疯。在口中积攒的津液打湿了内裤，些许顺着嘴角边缘流到脖颈上。他的上身颤抖着，带动着手也一起抖动。车祸带来的后遗症大概又发作了，他感到自己的手不受控制地像筛子一样发抖。一股羞耻感冒了出来，Stephen想要别过身去，却因两手被压制受力不稳重新跌回原处。</p><p>斗篷的下半部分仍在空中飘动着，煽起阵阵凉风刺激Stephen裸露的阴茎。他又有反应了。身体的感官是一个整体，Stephen的下体不情愿地地胀起来。斗篷现在飘得低了些，飘动时可以扫过龟头。短暂的，来回的摩擦。上面不停歇的大力的折磨还没有停住，下面又用一种可恶的若有若无的方式撩拨着。Stephen从斗篷抬起的瞬间看见胸前两点通红肿胀，而下体阴茎也同样，些许白浊从头端冒出，两边都是。斗篷两个角向乳头中心戳入，痛感也刺激着Stephen的阴茎。他感到自己又要射了，下意识地再次夹紧腿，阴茎从两腿间弹出，而双腿摩擦着同样肿胀的睾丸。斗篷这时放过了Stephen双乳，向下摁住他的尿道口。射精的欲望被制止，Stephen难受地摩擦着双腿，更多的涎水从嘴角流出，口内精液的味道让他想呕。最终斗篷稍微放开了他，Stephen如愿以偿地射了出来，精液向下流了一腿。他感到脑子一片放空，双手同阴茎一样软了下来。</p><p>毫无疑问，眼前发生的种种已经不能称作玩闹，更像是性爱。这时他开始思考斗篷的自主意识问题。斗篷是否和床垫一样也取自曾经鲜活的生物，只不过它并未死亡。*它是否也是有头有尾的存在，而这个头尾是否如我们意识的一样。它是个她还是他...这时Stephen今晚思绪第三次走开，可时间并不容许他的放松。他支撑起的双腿现在正处于半叉开的状态，微微抬起可见两颗睾丸下方的后穴。精液从耻毛流过这里，又流到屁股沟间。Stephen身体里某些医生的本能激起了他强烈的不适和清洗的愿望。</p><p>斗篷大约能感知到Stephen的心理，它取出Stephen嘴里塞着的内裤，把他从床上打包起，丢到与卧室相通的洗手间的浴缸里，然后打开开关。温水从水龙头涌出，落到Stephen双脚间，很快在他身边聚成一滩。水位缓缓上涨，没过睡衣的衣角，很快又没过Stephen胸口。他抬手关上水龙头，转身，双腿折叠跪坐在浴缸中，用手指清洗自己身后流入股缝的精液。除去外部的仍感到不舒服，Stephen小心地伸出两指向里面抠去。后穴被打开，温水涌入。Stephen感到不适，便收回手，想起身离开浴缸。而斗篷却坚持要帮助Stephen完成最终的清洁。它将Stephen摁回浴缸里，屈尊在浴缸中打湿自己，化身毛巾完成Stephen的诉求。吸饱水的斗篷沉重且胀大许多，它作火箭升空状捅进Stephen后穴。尽管只是部分斗篷，却比刚刚尝试清洗的两根手指大不知道多少倍。Stephen从未经历过涉及肛门的性行为，也没有做过有开拓肛门需要的手术。他在这方面还全然是个新手。斗篷猛地进入，异物进入的不适和痛感袭来，Stephen猝不及防地摔在缸中，双手失去了支撑的地方，屁股不自主地向上翘，两脚青蛙状挤在两边。他张大嘴巴，涎水滴到浴缸里。Stephen尝试着将斗篷从后面扯出来，却遭到了斗篷其他部位的阻拦。斗篷把这视作清洗尚未干净的信号，于是从Stephen后穴退出，在浴缸里重新吸水，又一次伸了进去，去到更深的地方，同时在里面打着旋儿。Stephen感到斗篷捅进了肠道，正在他下方小腹处挣扎着，后穴不自主地收缩，却并不能缩进多少。在交合处的斗篷被后/穴挤压淌出水来，部分顺着阴茎滴滴答答流到浴缸里，部分给吞到内部，又在下一次收缩中滴落。Stephen控制着自己不要缩紧肛门，可每次给自己下命令后都不自主地违反。实在太难受了。Stephen扭着屁股重新跪下来，半边脸贴到水里，张口吞进许多脏污的死水，又抬头在不适的呻吟中吐掉。</p><p>斗篷机械地重复着动作，一次次将浸满了水的巨大深红的布块往更深的地方抽送，同时别的部分还照顾着悬在空中的阴茎和睾丸。每次斗篷进入时Stephen都闷哼一声，而他渐渐也发觉没那么难以忍受。他的后穴在经历过极致的痛苦后渐渐没了感觉，而两只腿已经在长时间的支撑下麻了，每次抽送都不免带来的身体的晃动使得双腿经历一次次的酸痛。在此时腿麻带来的感觉甚至能够比拟性方面的不适的快感。可他已经没有这个精力。Stephen想让斗篷停下，可每打算开口都被一阵猛烈的撞击打断，头埋进水里，发不出声。窒息感，疼痛感，醉酒后的眩晕折磨着他。见主人没了反应，斗篷又不满地跳动以引起注意。而在后穴那么小的空间难以动作，跳动变成了震动，几下后撞击到了Stephen的敏感点。他猛一抽搐，悬着的阴茎也跟着晃动，被斗篷包裹着同时摩擦着斗篷。它认准了这个部位反复顶撞，每次抽送都不遗余力地向上狠狠地戳着Stephen的敏感点，Stephen同时也在撞击中一次次地把屁股抬高。在水面下失重状态中他射了出来，已经不多的精液在水里漂浮着，慢慢沉底。Stephen终于失去了力气跌到水下，斗篷从他后面退出，在水里洗干净后又将他从水中托起。空气中被水完全打湿的睡衣贴着Stephen的身体，斗篷又隔着布料扫过Stephen胸前。他的阴茎轻微抖动又耷拉下去。</p><p>斗篷把他放到客厅的沙发上——一个较为干净的地方。Stephen的腿曲着，后穴经过过分的扩张已经合不拢了，水还从里面渗出，像婴儿的小口向外吐着。被水泡肿外还清晰可见红色的撕裂的痕迹。也许没有流血，也许血液都稀释在那一浴缸的液体间。</p><p>第二天博士醒来，发现自己还是躺在狭小的沙发上，身上仅仅盖了一件斗篷。他不出意外地着了凉。回想起昨晚，还不如干脆就不换外衣倒在沙发上睡着。昨夜的宿醉未醒，他感到后脑实在有些痛，意识还不清晰。支撑着双手坐起来，股间是撕裂般的疼痛和不再紧致的不适。身上斗篷察觉到主人已经醒来，便从他身上离开。此时Stephen惊恐地发现自己的阴茎再次挺立。他不该这么害怕晨勃，作为一个医生，要不是如他所见飘在空中的斗篷又再次贴上他身体的缘故。</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p>*床垫，《银河系搭车客指南》梗</p><p>这就是没写大纲的后果呜呜呜，本来有一个落地窗性爱的，现在没了！不知道为什么我脑抽写了情节，就收不住了！（眼泪）</p><p>噤声的好处在于，我一个很不擅长写对话的人能避过自己的缺点：P</p><p>以及我觉得博士doctor的称呼很色，但是无奈斗篷不会说话，如果笔者角度变换stephen和doctor我个人是不习惯的，所以...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>